This invention concerns an automatic computer operation system, and particularly a system which stores in memory, at a mouse, operation information which reproduces computer processes and executes computer operations, automatically.
Up to now, each step of a personal computer (pc) operation has been extremely difficult and puzzling for the inexperienced beginner, so that various guide books and instruction manuals have been prepared, and also in the pc software an explanatory note is included in the form of a HELP request.
However, when the beginner reads these materials, understands and tries to operate the pc according to the operational instructions, he is sure to meet with difficulty in pc basic operations, because of his little or no knowledge of specialized terminology, and also because of his inability to locate the position of the designated object at the display screen.
Therefore, in case of no support or no guidance from an operation expert, the beginner is always compelled to repeat so-called TRY and ERROR requests or to waste his time and labor looking into the explanatory booklet.
A series of pc operations, such as pc start-up and stop operations, a connecting operation to pc telecommunication etc. requires repetition of the same operations each time.
Even the experienced operator finds such repeated operations troublesome and wishes to eliminate them. To the inexperienced operator, these repeated operations have become major reasons for causing resistance to, as well as the allergy against, the pc.
Currently, as a means of simplification of these operations, a command signal is pre-registered as the start-up program by key operation of the keyboard, and this program is automatically run at the time the pc is switched on. The macro-program is also executed by one of these means.
In case these means are executed, however, the number of memorizable programs is very limited, so it becomes very difficult to place into MEMORY and to reproduce a few hundred to several thousand kinds of mouse and keyboard operation processes.
In addition, at the time of pa start-up and pc switch-off, a series of key operations and mouse operations have been required. Unfortunately, there have been no easy or convenient measures designed to eliminate all these operations and to obtain the desired pc screen display or to switch off the pa power supply after a series of required operations, by means of only one designated command key operation.
There are certain measures available which are intended for similar functions to those earlier mentioned, but in these cases, it is necessary to install the designated software, and to re-arrange the basic pc setup, which the inexperienced operator finds extremely difficult.
Currently, various kinds of pc operations are explained at the display screen in the form of HELP on-screen references, but because of difficult terms the beginner meets with difficulties, almost everywhere, in locating the designated position at the display screen.
Even in the case of a macro program, it must only be executed during the operation of the designated software. In addition, the display screen change and development during macro program execution is too fast for the beginner to learn about the interim processes and procedures. In addition, the use of a macro program involves a click operation or operations at some points, and even this poses some difficulties for the pc beginner.